During paving operations, trucks having different sizes and shapes deliver paving material to paving machines for application on road or other surfaces. The truck typically back up towards the paving machine such that the truck operator may tilt the truck's bed into a position to unload paving material into a receptacle of the paving machine. The paving machine includes a push-roller system that is attached close to an end of the receptacle. When the paving machine is set up correctly, the tires of the truck will contact the push-roller system and maintain a proper distance for its bed to unload material into the receptacle. Some push-roller systems require manual adjustments to accommodate trucks of different shapes and sizes, which lead to increased complexity and duration of unloading. Further, some powered push-roller systems require resetting after every engagement of the truck with the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,827,592 (the '592 patent) discloses a machine having a chassis and a push-roller assembly connected to the chassis. The push-roller assembly engages a vehicle and includes a support frame with rollers, and support arms with a chassis end connected to the support frame and a linkage end connected to the chassis. The support frame moves relative to the chassis when the support arm pivots with respect to the chassis and the support frame. The machine further includes an actuator controller associated with an actuator in the push-roller assembly. The actuator is connected to the support arm, causing the support arm to pivot with respect to the chassis and support frame, and displacing the support frame relative to the chassis. The '592 patent discloses various mechanical linkages for the push-roller assembly, thereby resulting in an increase in design and manufacturing complexity. Further, adding the actuator controller for automation of operation of the push-roller assembly may increase cost.